uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Horus
'Appearance' Height: '''Half a head taller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Muscular '''Main color: '''Black '''Markings: '''Golden rings on his tail '''Skin color: '''White muzzle, inner ears and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Diamond, golden eye with slitter pupil and a red eye with a white pentagram '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has golden hair with bangs brushed to one side, back is ties in a lower pony tail '''Other noticeable features: *'Marks -' His arms are both covered with red markings and seals to help him with his summoning *'Pentagram eye -' His red eye with pentagram is a personal mod he made to himself to increase his summoning powers. It also indirectly helps him see since technically he needs glasses *'Hybrid -' Is an odd hybrid of 3 species but mostly takes after the sphinx and racoon. The wings very much comming from the sphinx genetics as well as his more feline features. The tail and his overall fluff and ability to get scruffy easily comming from the racoon genetics. The only dragon traits he has are his horns and his lizard like eye(s) Overall clothing style: Wears an eleborate coat with golden designs, the zipper being a red crystal. Wears a white tanktop underneath it. Has a pari of white wrist bands and boots. Wears simple red jeans 'Personality' Likes *Being needed *Peace *Demons *Sex Dislikes *Pain *Being looked down on *Being in somebodies shadow *Himself Fav drink: Bloody Mary (Cocktail) Fav food: Cheeseburgers Personality: *Envious *Easily jealouse *Insecure *Paranoid *Low self esteem *Needy *Sexual *Tries to mask his negative feels by acting like he doesn't take shit *Impulsive *Not the brightest spark *Street smart 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Is able to create seals of high calibur practically on touch due to the seals on his body *Inbeatable by demons Weaknesses: *Highly suseptable to mind games *Relies too much on seals and his powers *Has no knowledge of angelic seals Abilities: *'Voice control -' Has rather strong voice powers, able to voice command mortals with it to do as he orders them too Most used seals: *'Devil's trap -' A very strong seal that is able to entrap whatever demon steps inside of it and makes them unable to leave it. Normally it doesn't work on demon lords but due to his magnificated powers, they do *'Voider -' A seal that drains the power of the demon completely and blocks them from using it, pretty much making them as dangerous as a mortal *'Summon circle -' Seals that he is able to summon demons from whom he has made deals with 'History' *Concieved thanks to magic backfiring on Ace *Would have been a perfect genetic mix between Ace and Toxic is Eon had not used his blood magic to throw his own genetics into the mix *A few minutes younger than Sehkmet *Eon dies and gets brought back full demon *Is almost eaten by Eon *Was made to beleive Eon was their mother and Ace their father *Kept rather sheltered inside the Cyrstal cult, pretty much growing up there *Starts hearing a voice and starts talking to it *Meets Samuel *Sees it as his only friend, the rest believing that he just has an imaginary friend *Developes terrible headaches due to a pressure that seems to want to come out *Is told by Samuel to try and do something about it *Lil Horus decides best way to stop the pressure is by making sure it can't continue outwards, thus ducttapes his head *Pretty much is seen as a fool from that point, Sehkmet getting all the praise and attention and affection *Becomes rather isolated and ignored, turns more to Samuel for comfort and company *Puberty hits him hard as he grows depressed, jealouse of all the love Sehkmet gets, hatefull towards himself developes *Sehkmet runs away with the kitties leaving Horus completely alone *Falls into despair and Samuel offers a pact, knowledge and a bond *Horus accepts this and starts getting involved in the demon world *Gets talked into becomming a summoner, starts modifying his body to aid him better *Makes deals here and there, finally feeling important *Sekhmet returns *Wanders the demon market one day to see Ace's soul being told away, flips out *Instinctively presumes that the worse will happen and dashes to get Sehkmet out of there *Two get into a tad of an arguement, her casting her worries about all that he has been doing and leaving the house and leaving her behind *Extreemly angry at this considering she ran off as well, leaving him behind *Discovers her use of blood magic, tells her to stop it because of the effects it will have *Gets involved with the Shar *Manages to talk his way into leaving for a while to help family out *Zuul rears his head and tries to recruit Sehk *Stepping the way and protects her, glad that he was able to talk her out of making a deal with him *Decision comes up that they need to remove the taint from her *Believe it was around this time they search out Jayden for some answers *And they get a shit ton of answers and knowledge about their parents and themselves *At least it explains a few things *Shenanigans happen at the demon market and they gain old scrolls *Eon pops in with his sorries, oddly enough, this just hurts him more *Turns out it was a seal that had a big demon sealed *They manage to break the seal, freeing Discordia who takes Sekhmet's taint *Heads to the Shar to fullfill his promise, ends up helping out there, killing Rook and gaining powerfull allies *Sehk starts going her own way again, leaving Horus behind, again *Is called in to help out and does just that *Sees how Sehkmet has her friends and the attention *And he just is left in the shadows, realizing he pretty much has nothing at all *Wastes his time dicking around at the demon market to keep himself distracted *Really starts to question his purpose in life besides being just a pawn and a shadow *Stays away from the hidden palace to just collect himself and think things over *Has his little run in with Nega and does the no pants dance with him mostly due to understanding how the god felt as well as his own desperation *Returns home after that to Sehk and a bunch of mirrors *Very much notices that uncomfterable tension between the two, knows he worried her but at the same time can't get himself to feel quilty *Turns out Nega knocked him up *Breaks his pact with Samuel, telling him to leave *Falls deeper into despair, decides he'll end his life *Currently been researching a lot of diffrent kinds of seals, studying for a lovely little ritual *Gave birth to Anubis *Slits his wrists using his own blood to create a seal to seal Anubis' powers before hanging himself *Soul shredded as result of that *Still was send to the Styx though broken as heckie *??? *¿¿¿ 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Originally was a crack design kid and was made real *Sees himself as a huge freak with his combined genetics *Has traces of demon from Eon's side, this causes his high affinity with demons *Very much adores feral demons for sexual reasons *He has a LOT of acquaintances (Nails, Nega, Fangs, Berseker, Discordia, the Shars) but only few 'friends' Category:Secondary Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Dead